


The Portal

by Pastel_Purple_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Purple_Writes/pseuds/Pastel_Purple_Writes
Summary: An AU where the lingering effects of the portal corrupt Catra and Horde Prime arrives to turn Catra into his weapon. 《DISCONTINUED TO BE REWRITTEN》
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. A change

Hey Adora.....

Catra awoke from sleep, her fists curling against the thin blanket. The memory of She Ra's intense blue gaze was seared into her mind, any trace of Adora wiped away in the burning anger of the princess.

Catra folded sweaty hands into her tufts of hair, pulling at them. Her mind flitted to Shadow Weaver, whom she had feared so intensely, yet had always been trying to win her approval. Catra closed her eyes tightly, memories of her mother figure's manipulation and cruelty dancing through her mind.

Shadow Weaver's words slithered round and round her mind, 'filthy animal', 'Adora control your pet'. Why? Why were her feline features so disgusting? Catra unsheathed her long black claws, and held a long tuft of hair aginst them

As strands of hair fell in her lap, Catra felt strangely detached from all that had happened the previous day. She distanced herself from her memories, falling further away from herself with each shred if hair. She combed her locks with her nails, smoothing down stray pieces. 

Catra gathered the ragged strands up, and as she did so her left arm shot with pain. Peering down at it she gasped in terror; her arm was black as night, pulsing with portal energy, corrupted and destroyed. Catra squeezed her eyes shut, tears pooling in them. She forced herself to count.  
1\. 2. 3.  
She opened her eyes again, flexing her fingers in front of her eyes.

Nothing. Nothing but tan and brown striped skin.  
Yet Catra could not look at her arm. She pulled a black shirt from the floor and slipped it on over a red top. She sighed and wiped her face. 

Today was a new day. She would destroy the Rebellion. The Princesses. Etheria.  
And Adora.


	2. Where is she?

Hordak paced around his lab, the whirr and clunk of machinery comfortingly familiar. The lab, despite this noise felt strangely silent without the loud chatter of his lab partner. He forced himself not to think of her as anything more than a spy, a betrayer a rebel. Emily clunked around the equipment scattered on the floor. She beeped at Hordak in question. Where is she? Where?

Hordak slammed his fists on the table. His breaths came rapid and short, his claws scraping against the purple crystal that adorned his suit. Where is she? WHERE?

Catra slipped out of her captains quarters feeling confident, ready to play her role in the new empire she planned to build. Until she saw Scorpia. Standing outside. Loyal, gentle Scorpia who really had no place here- she was too kind. Scorpia waved at her and thrust a tin mug at her. "Tea! It's my favourite sort! It should cheer you up."  
Catra stared down at the mug.  
Scorpia was only trying to help, and yet furious anger boiled up in her. She threw the mug down, boiling tea splashing everywhere. "Get away from me", she hissed, baring her fangs.  
"I don't want your tea, I want you to do your damn job instead of trying to baby me! Clean this up and then return to your post!"  
Catra stormed off, towards Hordak's lab, fury making her fur bristle and her tail lash like a whip.


	3. I call the shots

Catra took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she entered the lab. Plastering a fake smile on, she strode in, her confident facade betrayed by the nervous swaying of her tail. "Lord Hordak-" she began, before being sharply cut off.  
"Where. Is. She." Hordak said, his tone frosty.  
Catra gave him a cocky smile even as she twitched nervously. "Don't you remember? Your precious little princess betrayed you! Betrayed us! She destroyed everything and ran off back to the rest of those sparkly self absorbed princesses! The princesses that right now we need to be DESTROYING."

Hordak growled. "Do not raise your tone at me. I have reason to believe it was YOU who betrayed me."   
Catra stiffened. "Lord Hordak I would never! Someone else must have put her on that transport to Beast Island!"  
Too late she realised her mistake.  
Hordak gave her a cold smile. "I never mentioned Beast Island. It was you wasn't it?"  
Hordak lifted Catra's chin with a claw. "You made a mistake in betraying me. Get out."

Catra made for the door.  
"Useless", Hordak muttered.

Catra's vision went red, her left eye scorching with pain, as she yelled. "I. AM. NOT. USELESS.  
Memories of Shadow Weaver spun through her mind, teasing her mercilessly.  
Her left arm shot out, her claws prying the gem free from Hordak's armour. He gasped, his legs folding beneath him, as his suit became lumps of useless metal. Catra tossed the crystal in the air, towards Hordak; as he reached for it, Catra snatched it up.   
"I'm afraid I call the shots round here now", she snarled. "So learn your place".


	4. A weapon

Catra folded her fingers around the crystal, gripping it harder as her anger grew.   
Do it.  
Break it.  
Show him what you really are.  
The whispers in her head were spiralling out of control, her eye felt as though it was being burned, splitting pain weaving through her body. Her breaths came in short wild pants, the metallic taste of blood settling on her tongue. 

Beneath her Hordak looked at her, the anger in his eyes eclipsed by his fear. She smirked, tracing his jaw with her long black nail. She leant close to him, wild blue and yellow staring into crimson. "Useless," she whispered cruelly. Catra dropped the crystal on the floor, enjoying the sight of her former boss scrabbling for it.

The whispers in her head danced excitedly, telling her to kill him, end it now! Catra shook her head and pushed them away. Her vision blurred for a second before the red haze of anger faded.

"Join me. Bow to me. And together we will rule this world along with thousands more", Catra held her hand out to Hordak still crouched on the ground.  
He stood up and took her hand, metal folding around tan skin.  
"Very well. In the name of the Horde we will conquer this world and all that live in it!"

Catra smiled. She was in control now. 

She slipped away from the lab, heading for her own rooms. 

In his own lab Hordak reflected on what he'd seen.   
For a second Catra had lost control to some sort of dark force, her body fragmenting into black and purple, shining with rift energy. The barriers between worlds had been broken, the pure energy of space and time released, consuming Etheria.  
It had consumed Catra, fused with her, given her its own power, it had weaponised her.  
Catra was the weapon to destroy it all.

Hordak smiled and opened up a holo screen.  
"It is time. The weapon is here. Come to me."  
The man on the screen said nothing, nodded only once.  
Horde Prime was coming.


	5. Important!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on where I've been!

Hey guys, I've had a lot on my plate the past month, with exams, homework and other stuff. I spent most of Christmas break with my family and friends, and had some ups and downs with mental health. Hopefully I'll get some free time to write and chapters should be coming weekly. Thank you all for reading and understanding! <3

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming! Hopefully I will update this regularly since I like it so far


End file.
